1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor processing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dimensions of features being fabricated in semiconductor devices can be adjusted by control of an etch and/or deposition rate. In plasma enhanced etch or deposition processes, such control can be achieved through the manipulation of a plasma, for example utilizing magnetic fields. As the critical dimensions of semiconductor devices continue to shrink, such manipulation and control over the plasma using magnetic fields becomes increasingly difficult. For example, the development of improved control is dependent upon the behavior of the magnetic field proximate the location of a substrate to be processed. However, conventional processing equipment typically utilize a probe disposed in a singular location to measure the magnetic field. Such probes cannot be positioned above a substrate being processed and further undesirably provide measurement variations and limited data. For example, over time, the position of the probe may change due to removal and reinsertion into position in the chamber, leading to inconsistent data with respect to the location of the measurement. In addition, such probes provide limited data due to the singular location of the probe.
Thus, there is a need in the art for semiconductor processing equipment capable of characterizing magnetic fields in a processing system proximate a substrate to be processed.